


Circle Pit Romance

by Sylanna



Series: Marks and Music [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylanna/pseuds/Sylanna
Summary: It is Legolas first time at a big festival and he gets swept away in the crowd. When he inevitably falls to the ground, a handsome ellon helps him to his feet.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Marks and Music [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939819
Kudos: 33





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be read without context, it is a prequal to the main fic of the series.

The music was loud and Legolas felt the happiest he had been in a long time. He did not mind the volume was nearly blasting his ear drums, in truth, he had expected and welcomed it. It was his first time at the Minas-Festival and it had been worth every cent he had paid for the ticket.  
The sun was blazing down on the plains of Middle-Earth's Rock and Metal festival. Legolas had covered his head with a bandana to shield himself from the rays, but he was sweating. His thirst he had sated with water not long ago. Right now, a black metal band from Rohan was on stage. It wasn't Legolas' preferred style of music, but afterwards one of his favourites was scheduled. The band Mirkwood came from his home town of Lasgalen and he wanted to be near the front during the performance. He loved their songs and energy. Especially their drummer, a red haired elleth fascinated him. Despite playing the drums, which was the most exhausting and important instrument to play in a modern rock formation, she also sung some of the background vocals.  
During the redressing of the stage Legolas moved through the lines closer to the stage. The people he passed by looked at him a bit miffed, but he ignored them. There was enough space left by the thirsty ones who had gone for some beer.  
Legolas noted the few dwarves he passed by. It was strange for them to be in the bulk of the crowd, because among humans and elves, they would almost certainly not see the stage. Maybe it wasn't important for them to see the artists or the first area in front of the stage, usually reserved for short people, was too crowded.  
It took a few moments for Legolas to find a good spot, but in the end he was happy. As Mirkwood wouldn't be playing for another twenty-five minutes he sat down.  
He wasn't the only one who had chosen to do so. Some steps away, a group of grey-haired ellyn lounged. The one turned towards Legolas had broad shoulders and was, generally speaking, handsome. He caught Legolas staring and winked. It was not a big gesture, but the blonde haired ellon blushed and turned away.

Mirkwood were as good as Legolas had expected after seeing some videos of their previous concerts. The energy was vibrant and Legolas was screaming and cheering with all the other fans.  
At some point, a few maniacs started ushering the people aside in Legolas' vicinity. He moved a few steps and ended up in the first line, the edge of the now free space. His heart beat faster, he knew what was coming. Instinctively he tried the move back, behind someone, but it was to late. At a particular bass beat, the crowd pushed forward and Legolas had no choice but to start running himself. Thankfully this was a Circle Pit and no Mosh Pit. Here he bumped into a few other people, but most of the impact only pushed him forwards. After two rounds of the madness, Legolas started to enjoy taking part in the running. It was one of those strange experiences where one felt connected to the other dancers without knowing them.  
And then he stumbled and fell. For a few moments, everything seemed to happen in perfect clarity. His stumbling, failing to catch himself and his slow decent to the dirt. The awareness of the danger he was in kicked in as soon as another push came from behind. He would get trampled.  
And suddenly there was calm in Legolas' mind and around him. When he focused, he realized some people had formed a circle around his fallen form, shielding him from the dancers around him. To his surprise it was the ellon he had admired before, who took the brunt of the dynamic.  
"Are you alright?", he asked with a concerned look on his face.  
Legolas did a quick check of himself and nodded.  
The ashen-haired ellon stretched out his hand and pulled him back to his feet. Only moments later he was gone in the crowd again and Legolas had not even been able to thank the other. So he ran with the crowd until the end of the song.

Much too soon, Mirkwood finished their set and left Legolas breathless. The sun had not let up her assault, which made him sweaty and thirsty. Still, before fighting his way to the vendors, Legolas too a few moments to catch his breath, his eyes focused on the ground.  
" Your first time in the pit?", someone asked him from the side.  
Legolas lifted his head, which made him a bit dizzy. Next to him stood the ellon who had helped him. All he could do to answer was to nod. "That obvious?"  
The other grinned. "You had a look of utter confusion and fear upon you when you fell. Most newcomers have."  
"It was scary, I thought I would get trampled."  
The other nodded in understanding. "You did not know about shielding then."  
Apparently Legolas' face told the other enough, so he elaborated. "That's forming a circle around the person until they are standing upright again and making sure they're not injured. It's basic decency."  
Legolas nodded again. "I will remember it."  
"Good. Also, small advice. When they are parting the crowd into two sides, get out of the first row."  
"Thanks for the advice", Legolas said. He knew the other was referring to a Wall of Death, something his father had already warned him about. It had actually been one of the main reasons Legolas had not been allowed to go to a festival before.  
"I'm Haldir by the way", the silver haired ellon introduced himself.  
"Legolas", Legolas said. He added: "I wanted to go to the vendors to get something to drink. Do you need something too?"


	2. Bathing

Haldir was actually a very pleasant companion. He not only let Legolas buy him a drink, he also introduced him to the other elves he had been hanging around with, all of them members of a cover band based in Lothlorien. They all were sympathetic and by the end of the day, Legolas was sure he had made some friends, at least for the duration of the festival.  
They even invited Legolas to their camp, but this late at night, he wasn't sure if he could stay up much longer. They described the way to their camping area and made Legolas promise them to come over for breakfast.

He found their small camp relatively easy. They had told him there would be a flag with their band's emblem, an ivy leaf with a bass key smeared over it high up in the sky. It was really easy to spot.  
As he approached, Legolas saw Haldir being the only one awake yet.  
"Ah, good morning Legolas!", Haldir greeted him. "Have you had a good night?"  
"Morning Haldir. Not really, my tent neighbours were celebrating with some kind of alcohol, they were loud", he complained a bit. "Luckily I fell asleep anyway."  
"Water, Tea or something stronger?", Haldir asked, pointing towards the small camping fire he was handling to boil water.  
"Tea, please", Legolas decided. "Which kinds do you have?"  
"A lot", Haldir replied and held up a box for Legolas to choose from. For people at a festival, the group had a truly amazing assortment of tea bags with them. He chose a black tea with a bit vanilla.  
While they waited for the water to boil, Legolas helped preparing the breakfast, mostly cold dishes like lembas, cheese and hard boiled eggs, typical camping fare.  
Haldir finally poured the tea and gestured at the small table laden with the food. "Dig in. My friends won't wake all too early."  
So Legolas grabbed some lembas and ate.  
Later, they came to talk about music again.  
"You said you all are a cover band, right?", Legolas asked.  
Haldir nodded. "We are, but not for much longer. In two months, two of us will be moving to Mithrim for university."  
"That's halfway across the continent", Legolas stated. "Which instrument do you play?"  
"Bass guitar", Haldir replied. "Not the most popular choice, but it's been my passion since childhood."  
"Hey, that's awesome!", Legolas exclaimed. In a tone more silent, he added: "I play the electric guitar myself, but not at a good level."  
"Do not sell yourself short", Haldir said. "I can see you're passionate about it, so keep practising."  
"I will do so", Legolas promised and changed the topic. "Which kind of music do you like best?"  
Haldir grinned and took a sip of his tea. "I enjoy the melodic metal stuff of Mirkwood and the like, but also some very traditional elvish folk music, which sounds totally pretentious, I know."  
"Nah, I can relate, sometimes the strings of a harp are enough."

After they finished their breakfast, Haldir asked Legolas, if he would like to tag along to the small river, running approximately one and a half kilometre away from the camping area. In the mornings, it wasn't that frequented. Legolas happily agreed. He longed for a bath since the circle pit experience the day before. He had tried for the showers before going to his tent, but the queue had been to long.  
Haldir was a few years older and had been at the festival in previous years, hence he knew about the river and how to get there. He had also spoken true, the river was deserted that early in the morning. There were traces of people of course, indicating the place had been well frequented the last night. Haldir did not stay among the downtrodden areas. He led Legolas further upstream to where the river ran a bit faster through a deeper and slimmer bed.  
This was when Legolas realized the catch of the small adventure as he watched his companion. Without care and precise movements, Haldir stripped himself. He stood with his back to Legolas, who was watching in fascination. He had been aware of his attraction to the ellon, but seeing so much skin revealed was a sign of trust. It woke the whish in Legolas to touch.  
"See something you like?", Haldir suddenly teased. While Legolas head tried to calm his thoughts, the other had entered the stream and stood now up to his waist in the water.  
"Of course", Legolas stuttered without thinking. A second later he realized his own words and blushed furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very unused to writing something that is not slow burn. Feels kinda strange.


	3. Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a pairing-name for Haldir x Legolas? If not, I promote it to be 'Legaldir', because nobody can stop me from hinting at it in every LotR ff I write xD

Haldir stepped out of the water. The wetness gave his skin a beautiful shimmer and Legolas could do nothing but stare. The older ellon closed the space between them, his eyes fixed onto Legolas, daring him to make a move. He was dripping with cold water still, but he radiated warmth.  
It was Legolas' call, if he wanted to kiss his companion or not. It was his decision if he wanted to experience his first kiss without being marked to the recipient, without clarity if their desire could last. Legolas knew which choice was popular and customary among his people, but faced with the offer of someone as attractive in mind and body like Haldir his resolve was non-existent. It was courage and arousal which led Legolas forward to kiss his companion.  
  
They came back to camp two hours later. The other members of Haldir's group were already away, probably in front of one of the stages.  
"Do you want to go to the bands too? Or", Legolas blushed, "are you too sore?"  
"As if", Haldir replied. " Let's go."  
  
That night, after the last band had finished their set, Haldir took Legolas back to the small camp. When they fell asleep. It was in each other’s arms, both their lips kissed raw.

The morning came earlier than Legolas had wished. It was the day of leaving, the camps would be taken down and everyone would travel home. The Minas Festival was over.

Legolas woke Haldir with kisses, not only to the face, but also worshipping his nightly partner’s skin, the torso. He teased the nipples and Haldir groaned. He put his hands on Legolas hips and raised him so their lips touched again.

“You are eager”, the silver-haired ellon whispered and kissed Legolas hungrily. It was now the younger ellon’s turn to moan. Despite the heavenly distraction he did not forget everything. He let his hands wander and touched Haldir again. This time he pinched the sensitive skin a bit and Haldir opened his mouth wider. Legolas took the initiative and straddled Haldir’s hips in the cramped space of the tent. His head almost brushed the ceiling.

Both of them were aroused and Legolas rocked forward experimentally. Another groan was his reward. He grinned and kept going.

They exchanged their phone numbers with the promise to meet at the latest at next year’s Minas Festival. Legolas was slightly sad there had been no mark on their bodies in the morning. He truly liked Haldir and had almost hoped for a sign of their friendship at least. Nothing had happened.

After Haldir had left with his group of friends, Legolas walked over to his lonely tent. All around his old camping spot, there remained only dirt, but no people. The meadow was almost empty, everyone had already left.

Legolas sat down in the grass and looked around. In the distance were some other lonely people still packing their tents.

He felt a bit empty. He had enjoyed the weekend and going home filled him with something akin to dread. Here he had met someone, here had had fun. The next year seemed so far away. Slowly he raised himself up and began emptying his tent and packing everything away. In two hours a bus would take him home.

He wasn’t the only one at the bus station, but the only one without a friend it seemed. The other people were all standing in groups, most of them elves. No wonder. It was a special bus to Lasgalen.

Legolas took a spot at the window and leaned his head against it. It would be a long ride, he knew.

Two hours in, his phone buzzed.

_Have a safe trip_ Haldir had written.

Legolas thanked him and put his phone away again. Seeing Haldir’s contact picture was already too much. He closed his eyes.

Thranduil was not exactly thrilled by the sombre mood his son came home in. He wanted to know everything, immediately.

Defeated, Legolas spoke of his experiences at the festival, claiming he was just tired. His father was an excellent listener though and quickly realized his young one was hiding something.

In the end, Legolas told his father about Haldir, about their short festival romance which had started in a circle pit. The young ellon had expected his father to be furious, for his son getting involved with someone without a mark connecting them, but Thranduil was calm. He did not threaten Haldir with any consequences. Instead, he took his son in his arms and promised him to let him visit Lothlórien soon, even if no mark formed.

Feeling a bit better, Legolas went to bed.

Three days later, at four o’clock in the morning, his phone woke him.  Haldir had sent him a picture and attached to it a message.

_Please tell me you have the same!_

Legolas looked down at himself, and there, around his navel, which had been the first place Haldir had kissed, a mark like a flower bloomed. It matched the one in the picture perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
